


written in the stars

by smittentj



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiking, I Made Myself Cry, Im gonna stop now, Kisses, M/M, Pining Cyrus, Plans, Rest Stops, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, Summer, Supportive Buffy, TJ can sing, TJ with no hair gel, The Grand Canyon, ari stans, car dance parties, cyrus loves to sleep, don't attack me, how do i even tag, like no angst its all fluff, major pining, pining TJ, rambling cyrus, soft TJ, sorry im trying, troye stans, tuffy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittentj/pseuds/smittentj
Summary: It's the summer before college, and TJ sets up a surprise road trip. Along the road, the boys find themselves falling for each other. Road trip fluff ensues.





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi. thanks for clicking on this. please don't hate it or me i worked really hard on this uwu

June. The first day of summer vacation. The summer before college.

Cyrus was woken up by his ringtone bursting loudly into his ears. He groaned in tired annoyance, not wanting to get up, or answer the call. Ignoring his exhaustion, he reached for his phone, which was charging on the bedside table. His thumb hit the answer button, and he dragged his iPhone to his ear. 

“What do you want at nine in the morning on the first day of summer?” he asked, his voice groggy.

“Hot sleepy voice, Cy.”

Well, that definitely woke him up. He blushed at his best friend’s relentless flirtiness, more frequent with each passing day. Rubbing his face, he sat up in his bed.

“Shut up!” he retorted, flustered. “What do you want, TJ?”

He heard a chuckle from the handsome athlete. 

“Cy, get off your ass and come outside. But get dressed first.”

“Fine. But, if this some kind of prank you’re pulling, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Ha. Like you could catch me. Just get out here already.” The captain hung up.

Cyrus dragged himself out of bed, shuffling over to the bureau in his room. He pulled on some ripped black jeans and a faded yellow t-shirt. He walked into his bathroom, mumbling some choice words under his breath when he realized that his hair gel and his toothbrush had gone missing. He fixed his brown hair as best he could, and he walked back into his room to grab his red converse. He pulled them on and tied them with a double knot. 

The rudely woken teen trudged down the stairs of his mom’s house, surprised to find his mom and stepdad waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, in front of the door with open arms.

“Um, guys, what is this?” Cyrus asked, now very curious. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. Take this money and go, okay? Have fun. And no monkey business.” His mom was holding a pouch of money for Cyrus to take.

“Okay, I guess.”

As if it was an ambush, they surrounded him with their arms, hugging him tight. 

Cyrus was, needless to say, very confused. 

“Bye, Honey!” they said at the same time, the boy’s stepfather opening the door and lightly pushing him out. 

When the brown haired boy stepped out of the house, he saw TJ’s familiar Navigator parked in his driveway, the tall jock waiting by the passenger door with a smile on his annoyingly gorgeous face. The older boy raised his long, muscular arm to wave at Cyrus, who was almost drooling at the sight. 

“Get the hell in, Cyrus! Your parents helped me pack your shit before you woke up. There are muffins in the car.”

“Not to question you, Teej, but what the hell is this?” the shorter boy asked, still clueless about what was going on.

“We’re going on a frickin’ road trip, baby!” Cyrus laughed at TJ’s ridiculousness as the older boy whooped in excitement.

The brunette walked to his friend’s beat up car, and was halted by the blonde, who insisted on being chivalrous at all times. The smaller boy rolled his dark eyes fondly as TJ opened the door for him with a bow. 

“After you, your highness,” the basketball player said in an exaggerated british accent, his famous smirk lining his face. That smirk was going to kill Cyrus; he knew it.

“Thank you, good sir,” the younger boy responded, almost doing a double take as TJ winked at him before shutting his door. He ran to the other side, opening his door and jumping into his car. They put on their seatbelts (safety first) and the athletic blonde started the engine.

“Okay, Cy. What are we listening to?” TJ handed the surprised brunette his phone, for once allowing Cyrus to control the music.

“Ari, all the freaking way!” the self-proclaimed dork yelled, smiling at the excitement on the other boy’s face as “thank u, next” blasted through the speakers. They engaged in a dance party, TJ doing the best moves he could as he drove his prized possession. They travelled down the road, belting lyrics that ranged from Troye Sivan to King Princess to Gloria Gaynor to Queen. 

Somewhere along the way, the shorter boy managed to fall asleep against the door. He breathed peacefully, his hair laying across his forehead. The jock found himself stealing glances at the boy more and more often, taking in his features as if he was trying to memorize him.

As TJ pulled into a gas station somewhere in Utah, his green eyes found their way back to Cyrus, who was nearly passed out in the seat next to him. He smiled at nothing in particular, just glad he could spend so much time with this boy. He parked, giving the younger teenager a couple minutes to rest.

What if his plan didn’t work? What if it backfired and he lost his best friend? Was it worth it? Was anything really worth that? His anxiety started to get to him, but he pushed it back. -Yes-, he told himself. -The possibilities were worth everything.-

He calmed, remembering how encouraging Buffy herself had been about this plan. He trusted her not to ruin it. They had been close for years; she wouldn’t do anything to hurt either boy. His grip softened on the wheel as he reassured himself. He had been planning this surprise with Buffy for months, and both sets of Cyrus’ parents had been very happy with the game plan.

The athlete turned to his sleeping friend, and was calmed almost immediately as he let himself study the boy’s gorgeous features. In eighth grade, Cyrus had not grown into his traits yet. Now, he had; the honey in his brown eyes shined in the sunlight, the mess that once plagued his hair was now perfect and fluffy. He had joined the jock in hitting a growth spurt during sophomore year, and his body had evened out. 

At that moment, the older boy seemed to realize that he had spaced out. He reached over to wake the sleeping boy, poking his sides with playful viciousness. 

“Teeee-Jayyyy!” the adorable nerd next to him whined. The tired look that lined the smaller boy’s face sent a swarm of butterflies crawling in the basketball player’s stomach.

“You gotta get up, Cy. Bathroom break.” The taller boy smiled a private smile Cyrus, chuckling at the fact that the dork still hadn’t opened his huge brown eyes. 

“No!” the adorable brunette whined again, squirming as his friend tickled him viciously. 

TJ reached over to him, grabbing his shoulders as the shook the giggling boy. Cyrus’ eyes finally opened to the face of his best friend. He quickly moved his hand to cover his eyes from the sun, which was blazing at its high point. 

“I hate you,” he muttered.

“Ha,” the captain said teasingly, exiting the car and walking to Cyrus’ side. He opened the door, unbuckling the half-asleep teen’s seatbelt and proceeding the loop his arm under Cyrus’ legs, lifting him out of the car. 

The taller boy froze for a millisecond as the brunette snuggled into his chest, refusing to let TJ put him down. 

Defeated and crushing hard, the basketball MVP let out an exaggerated sigh and carried the brown haired boy into the gas station. TJ dropped the boy gently so he was standing in front of the restroom. The blonde walked through the isles, picking up Oreos, Takis, and Pringles in bulk. When the younger boy left the restroom, he went directly to the candy isle to pick up some rolos. When they got to the car again after paying, they buckled up, immediately opening the bag of Takis. Their hands touched as they grabbed for the bag, and they looked at each other shyly for just a moment before pulling their hands away.

TJ turned on the engine, checking the GPS to find that there was another hour and a half of driving ahead of them. Next to him, the smaller boy was wrapping himself in one of TJ’s blankets, only his face visible in the bundle. He leaned back against the window, nodding his head slightly as King Princess’ 1950 sounded throughout the car.

They got on the road again, Cyrus sitting back as he watched the older boy sing along to the acoustic version of My My My! by Troye Sivan. TJ had never let himself think his voice was anything better than mediocre. Cyrus, on the other hand, loved listening to the boy sing when he didn’t know Cyrus was paying attention. 

“My my my! I’m living for your every move.” 

TJ’s voice was heard quietly over the song. His voice was slightly rough, which only made it more addicting. He always wore this shy smile on his face when he sang, like it meant more to him than anyone would ever know. Cyrus couldn’t get enough of that smile. He loved that smile.

Well, really, he loved everything about TJ.

For once, he let his mind drift into TJ. The athlete’s dirty blonde hair. Damn, it looked fluffy. And his eyes. The daylight soaked into them, the green shining it’s secret gold flecks. And his lips. They were perfect, and Cyrus could never stop imagining what it would be like to kiss them. And his jawline. The sun hit it at the perfect angle, causing a shadow that sharpened it even more than usual. He wore a white t-shirt, accentuating his tan. Even with sunglasses on, his green eyes managed to sparkle through them. He was singing along to Loving Is Easy, his voice flowing with every word. He was perfect.

At that moment, the athlete looked over, causing Cyrus to shift his eyes away. When he glanced back, the taller boy was still staring at him.

“Muffin?” Shit. Caught staring. The brunette scolded himself for being so obvious. 

“Yes?” Fuck. He probably sounded so suspicious.

“Forty-five minutes. Get some rest, okay?” Forty-five minutes?! Cyrus had been staring for forty-five freaking minutes?! Oh, lord. 

“Oh. Okay,” he said weakly, his anxiety yelling at him for being so obvious about staring. 

The brown haired boy layed back on his pillow, falling asleep within moments as TJ’s voice soothingly travelled into his ears.

He woke up thirty minutes later, rubbing his eyes and stretching as much as he could in the tight space of the car. Checking the GPS, he rolled the Taki bag closed and placed it in the shopping bag with the other snacks. He bundled his blanket, putting it on his lap and dropping his pillow on top of it. 

Ten minutes. At least, until they got to the hotel. After that, it was go time. TJ was almost going crazy. He could’ve sworn the smaller boy was staring. Impossible. Possible? No. No way. He couldn’t be. God. TJ’s grip tightened on the wheel nervously. You’re just going hiking, he told himself. Nope. Hiking with a big confession that will either end with my love life flying or dying. 

The next ten minutes were filled by a silence between them, the only sound coming from the soft buzzing of James Arthur’s Certain things. TJ seemed anxious, but it didn’t seem like the type of anxiety he would want to talk about, so the shorter boy brushed it off. 

They pulled into the parking lot of a random inn, and the jock rushed to the back of the car. As he grabbed the bags, he refused to let Cyrus go near the back. He picked up the younger boy’s bag, bringing it personally to his friend. 

The boys walked into the building, shuffling over to the main counter. TJ checked the brunette not paying attention to what was being said. That is, until the employee’s words made him look up.

“I’m sorry, sir. We only have single queen beds available tonight.”

“You’re sure?” TJ looked down at the smaller boy, as if to ask if it was okay. Cyrus saw the nervous look on his friend’s face, so he piped up.

“That will be fine, thank you, miss.” He smiled reassuringly at the athlete, and was happy to see his shoulders relax. 

The older boy smiled timidly at the woman and payed for the room. After she gave him the key cards, the pair walked to their room. 

The moment they entered the room, the younger boy collapsed onto the bed, but was stopped by his taller friend.

“Whoa, Underdog. Day’s not over yet.” He grabbed the brunette’s hand, gently pulling him up. Cyrus dropped himself against TJ, his arms around the basketball player’s waist.

“Cyyyy-russs,” the older of the two whined, his arms snaked around the brown haired boy. Still wrapped in his friend’s hug, he walked them over to the door, grabbing his backpack.

Before they got into the Navigator, TJ grabbed a spare light sweatshirt from the back, having Cyrus put it on. He grabbed his own zip up sweatshirt. TJ pulled out of the parking lot, almost jumpy with anxiety. His fingers drummed rapidly on the steering wheel. As expected, Cyrus closed his heavy eyelids, resting against the window. Damn, that boy loved to sleep.

Thirty anxiety-filled minutes later, the beat up car pulled into a parking lot near the grand canyon, reserved for hikers. 

“Let’s go, Cy.” The sun was going to start setting soon, and the athlete was anxious to accomplish his mission. TJ opened the back, hoisting a large bag onto his shoulders and making sure it was secure. He turned around, motioning for the brunette to come on. 

They walked around for about thirty minutes, TJ venturing to the areas that were less crowded. The two boys hiked until the athlete found a place that was empty. The older boy pulled Cyrus around a corner so that he couldn’t see the plan fall into motion. 

“Stay here, Cy. Okay?” He studied the brunette’s eyes, waiting patiently for a response. 

“Okay. But, if I get killed, or if a cliff shows up suddenly and I fall off of it, I’ll—”

“Cy, you’ll be fine. Only a couple minutes.” 

“Promise?” 

He squeezed the younger boy’s hand. “Promise.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I’ll be back really soon, Cy.” He disappeared around the corner, carrying the bag and his backpack with him.

Around ten minutes later, he came back around the corner, a nervous smile etched on his face. Silently, he grabbed the younger boy’s hand and led him towards the spot he had set up. At the last turn, he went behind Cyrus, lifting the boy’s small hands over his brown eyes. The boy rambled.

“What if I fall off a cliff? Or what if—”

“Cy, I’ll lead you. Do you trust me?” The shorter boy took a deep breath.

“More than anyone.”

Both of their hearts fluttered at the words, unaware of the similar nerves the other was experiencing. TJ led the other boy around the corner, stopping him a couple feet away from the surprise.

“You can open your eyes, Muffin.”

He did. 

The world came into focus, and his eyes widened. The brown haired boy gasped as his eyes showed him a blanket lain across the ground, pillows and more blankets spread across it. In front of the blankets was a telescope. There was a basket beside the setup. Next to the basket was a small speaker, the lyrics of Count Me In by Early Winters flowing softly through it. 

“Teej!” the younger boy squealed, grabbing the jock’s hand once again and running with him towards the setup. “Have you been planning this?” he asked, hope and excitement and another emotion lining his voice.

The blonde ducked his head shyly. “Yeah. When you confess to someone, go big or go home, right?” 

“Confess?” The brunette’s eyes were wide with curiosity. 

The older boy took a deep breath. Cyrus could tell he was nervous, so he squeezed the athlete’s hand.

“Cy, I have to tell you something.” As nervous as he was, TJ suddenly had a feeling of bravery. He grabbed the other boy’s wrist, directing it to rest right above his heart. He moved his own hands to rest on either side of the shorter boy’s face.

“You can tell me anything, Teej.” Cyrus’ hands were splayed across the soft fabric of the t-shirt that rested between them and the jock’s chest. He could feel the blonde’s rapid heartbeat on his fingertips. The captain looked away for a moment, seeing that the sky was an aurora of colors. He turned back to the boy slowly. His breath hitched at the realization that their faces were mere inches apart. He cleared his throat. Well. Now or never.

“Cyrus?”

“Yeah, TJ?”

“I think...I think I’m in love with you.”

Cyrus’ eyes widened slightly.

“I get it if you don’t feel the same way. I jus—”

He was cut of by the feeling of the younger boy’s hand pulling him in by his shirt and capturing the athlete’s lips with his own. 

Their lips seemed to harmonize against each other, a feeling that was almost addicting. The captain didn’t know the feeling could get better. And then, Cyrus smiled against his lips. At that moment, he decided that there would never be a better feeling than Cyrus’ smile during a kiss. 

The smaller boy’s hands moved to the nape of TJ’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“I love you,” the basketball star murmured against Cyrus’ soft lips.

“I love you too,” the younger boy whispered right back. 

They kissed for a perfect eternity, mapping out each other’s lips. It was paradise. It felt like they were meant to kiss each other, like they were a perfect fit. When they finally pulled apart, they stared at each other, smiling and catching their breaths. 

They looked up at the once orange sky to see that the sun had set, that there were stars sprinkled across the deep blue of the night sky. The night was a million different colors that they never knew could be a part of the sky. There was purple, pink, every other color. 

They held hands, pointed out their favorite constellations, snuck kisses and cuddles, fell deeper in love under the stars that shined in an infinite realm of patterns. 

They finally knew that they were written in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed // leave kudos & comments if you liked it // oh and try not to attack me too hard


End file.
